Humo
by thebluecharm
Summary: el humo inunda sus pulmones, les evade. AU; —luffy/nami.


_Luffy & Nami  
_**disclaimer applicatted**

* * *

.

.

.

—**one shot**: humo

.

.

.

—astridwantmore ( _missnelljackson_)

.

.

.

Las drogas son malas.

El humo sube hacia arriba, se dispersa y se tumba en la hamaca observándolo. Respira de nuevo el humo a través de la pipa y los alucinógenos empezaron a hacer su trabajo. La hamaca mece su cuerpo y el sol se esconde por entre los edificios haciendo que el ventanal se vislumbre casi opaco.

_LSD_ empieza a sonar. Nami entrecierra los ojos y la mente huye. Siente la psicosis y John Lennon escribe su canción junto a ella. Se come una tarta de malvaviscos y McCartney toca la melodía de nuevo para ella. Alicia atraviesa el espejo y el Sombrero Loco la besa, la araña y el mundo se acaba.

—Luffy, quiéreme —Nami nota el peso del chico con un sombrero de paja que cree que el mundo es tan simple como marcarse una meta. La hamaca se mueve más rápidamente y el peso cederá en cualquier momento.

Luffy sonríe y coge la pipa apartándola de ella, aspira apenas unos segundos y muerde sus labios antes de reír y tirarla al suelo cayendo encima de un colchón duro que tiene más años que el apartamento en el que viven.

Y ni siquiera saben por qué viven juntos. A penas se conocen nueve meses y han compartido cama, saliva, condones y sexo. Les basta para formar una relación, les falta para ser amigos. Contrariamente, son amigos y no amantes.

Se besan y lo hacen alucinando en una nube púrpura que se contrae al ritmo de los músculos de Nami y que luego explota cuando ambos alcanzan el Nirvana con la punta de los dedos antes de caer en el primer infierno.

—El mundo se muere y nosotros follamos —dice Nami, desnuda y tirada sobre las sábanas empezando a ser consciente del mundo y de la luna encima de ellos que se ve en el techo a través de una especia de claraboya con cristales trasparentes con dibujos de olas del mar en ellos. Ese apartamento era todo un lujo.

Abandonado en la periferia de Boston, hacia mucho frío en invierno y ni siquiera en verano podían poner el ventilador que venía con el apartamento como si fuera una estúpida broma del anterior dueño que, ¡curioso!, era el abuelo de Luffy.

Luffy se abandona a si mismo y fuma, fuma y los colores cambian antes de que Nami se levante y se pasee desnuda, en su total belleza, por el apartamento sin importarle los vecinos mirones que observan con cara de deseo su cuerpo y, tal vez, se pajean mirándola a través de los cristales. Ella, sin embargo, sólo quiere coger unas mandarinas, comer y volver a acostarse encima del chico que no se quita el sombrero de paja ni para dormir y que le sonríe tan juguetonamente antes de morder su cuello.

No sabe si tiene quince años o veintidós y ella está cansada de buscar una cama todas las noches y no encontrar condones que probar. Por primera vez en su vida, quiere que sea su príncipe azul.

Nami se ha enamorado, entre humo, maría, sexo y humedad, de Luffy. La ropa le sobre pese a que fuera deben de hacer ocho grados como máximo. Lo quiere en invierno porque le ha comprado unas orejeras rosas y un abrigo azul que no combinan pero tampoco le importa. Lo quiere en verano porque le ha comprado un biquini con rayas verdes, rojas y amarillas que le dan un toque paradisíaco y convierte el apartamento en una especie de paraíso tropical con la calefacción demasiado y el aire acondicionado soplando levemente -luego la luz es muy cara pero Luffy tiene más dinero del que Nami se imagina y ella... bueno, ella no es tonta.

Grita _Amáme, amáme, amáme_ mientras que come mandarinas y sueño con conejos rosas cayendo del cielo porque ese ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que ha tenido (Luffy se lo regaló).

Luffy sólo la quiere ver desnuda y en su misma cama. No por lujuria, que la hay, pero por pura diversión. Le gusta su cara, sus ojos, tiene una mirada perdida y busca excusas para meterse en su cama pese a que ambos saben que no es necesario mentir. Busca un por qué. Es verdad, lo hace. Pero no lo encuentra y prefiere callarse y dejar que lo bese y sentir sus pechos antes de taparse con una manta y dormir horas hasta que necesitan volver a tocar ese cielo.

—Luffy... —y lo vuelve a pedir. Él lo escucha y lo calla, calla a un corazón envenenado por la soledad que no sabe qué decir porque hace tiempo que teme al amor—. Luffy, te quiero —y él llora en su interior.

_I've been sleeping all alone._ Mick Jagger canta y Luffy la quiere sin saberlo.

—Nami, sabes a mandarinas —ella sonríe y enciende la tele, los dos tirados en un colchón duro, azul y sucio. _Phone Booth_ está a la mitad y se ponen la ropa porque el humo ha bajado y ahora tienen más frío del que la calefacción puede cubrir.

—Todo es culpa de él, está claro. Pero quiere proteger a Pam y Kelly —explica Nami, Luffy asiente y mueve la cabeza al ritmo de _Kelly o Pam, Kelly o Pam_ mientras mira como Stuard Shepard saca el móvil del bolsillo con la excusa de buscar su anillo.

—Nami, te quiero.

.

.

.

* * *

_**notas finales**_: tengo las manos frías y el corazón caliente (?) estaba viendo la tv y ésa película empezó y yo estaba taaan ansiosa por escribir algo que salió esto. y luego me acordé de un trabajo de castellano que tenía que acabar y lo mezclé todo. lo dicho, no sé qué busco.


End file.
